A Very Special Easter Special
by JustPlainToni
Summary: A short, quick, random and mischievous story to celebrate this Spring's holiday. Happy Easter!


A Very Special Easter Special

Today was a very special day for most humans. It is Easter, the day where it was alright to feed their children sugary chocolate treats as they bounced around in public. Zim glanced at the jumpy children and looked away in disgust as he entered the Mall. Zim isn't usually the type of alien that would be around humans during the holidays. He would either hide or try to take it over but he learned his lesson last Christmas ten years ago. You try taking over Christmas; you lose your chance of conquering the world! (I guess that's how Nick sees it…) Zim didn't want to appear in front of anyone especially in this outfit. Zim waddled around in his light brown Platypus suit complete with a hat that had bulgy eye balls sticking out of the top. The hat was rimmed like a purple beak that compliments the lower beak-like collar of the suit and red long tongue. His suit had flippers for arms and legs and had interesting dirt patches on it. In his right hand, he was carrying a basket full of cooked shrimp. Zim found it very hard to walk in his outfit. He turned his head to see if his minions, Gir and Minimoose, were having the same problem. They were not, Gir wore a smaller version of the suit compared to his master but found it easy to wobble because he was used to it. Minimoose wore shrimp like socks over his antlers and flippers on his feet. He had a long beak between his eyes upon his face to act as his nose. Minimoose was floating alongside Gir as they followed his master.

"Why are we here?" Gir asked Zim. "Are we gonna buy Christmas presents?"

"Christmas isn't until December." Zim corrected him. "It's April."

"April? It sounds like a flower, like showers, April showers! Woot, Master you hate the rain!" Gir told him.

"I know." Zim said annoyed and continued to walk. "We are here to get what is rightfully ours."

"Our couch?"

"My weapon!"

"Oh…" Gir peeped then ran up to the glass window of the clothes store to stare at the spring dresses. He pressed his eyes upon the window and saw that the store's clerk had a sandwich. "I'm gonna eat that sandwich."

Zim saw his distracted robot, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the window.

"Focus!" Zim demanded.

"I don't know how." Gir said.

"Meeh." Minimoose squeaked in agreement.

"Just follow me." Zim demanded letting go of his robot. Gir smiled as Zim marched to the designated spot where he will meet his weapon-napper. Zim, Gir and Minimoose walked to the end of the mall where there was a huge Bull's-eye lit up sign upon it, under it was people coming in and out of the door less entrance. Zim glanced around to find the perpetrator that gave him the note to drag him here at one o'clock in this ridiculous outfit to reclaim his beloved weapon. Zim found his perpetrator; it was a girl that looked like she was in her late teens with short dark brown-black hair and fair skin. She was at average height that wore a flowing long black skirt, sea green V-neck T-shirt, and long light blue star patterned socks to match the shirt. The girl saw the alien in the platypus outfit and waved to him. In her hand was a hand puppet of a green shrunk. It had a big head with black goggling eyes, white stripes along its back, a striped green and white tail, and two long arms where you could fit you're index, thumb and pinky fingers into. The puppet barely fit smug on the girl's palm, but she manages to still make the arms wiggle.

"You!" Zim shouted pointing to the girl playing with the puppet. "Weapon snatcher, broke into my base stealing my stuff!"

"I didn't break in, Gir gave it to me."

"What?" Zim turned around to see his robot eating a sandwich.

"She gave me candy bar. She's nice!" Gir peep his reason.

"Give me back my weapon!"

"You know what you have to do." The girl spoke sly fully.

"Right…" Zim muttered. "Gir, Minimoose, come here."

Gir ate what was left of the store's clerk sandwich and followed Zim and Minimoose to the entrance of the super store and stood in the middle.

"I am the Easter Platypus…" Zim muttered. The girl looked displeased by his attitude.

"Say it with feeling and louder, or you don't get your weapon at all." She said. Zim sighed and took a deep breath and…

"Hello, I am the Easter Platypus wishing you filthy humans a Happy Easter. Celebrate the resurrection of your Savior by giving out shrimp to your loved ones as you gorge on these shellfish!" Zim said holding out his basket. The crowd of people stared at the little fellow and ignored him thinking he was crazy. Zim saw them ignoring his humiliating act and became frustrated.

"I hope you all choke as you devour your little monsters!" Zim screamed throwing the basket of shrimp on the marble floor and wobbled away defeated.

The girl giggled at his childish behavior and stopped when Zim glared at her.

"Why did you have me do this?" Zim asked her.

"Because I believe it is necessary to begin a new tradition. Easter is commercialized to be celebrated for the young with coloring eggs and passing out chocolate bunnies. Sometimes you grow out of the eating chocolate bunnies. I thought if there was a way to introduce shrimp as a new Easter tradition, this would be our best bet."

"By having us parade around like weirdoes?" Zim bitterly complained.

"Not weird, you guys look adorable dressed up like platypuses, I thought maybe that would get people to open their minds and take your shrimp filled basket, but I guess SOME people are AFRAID of change!" She shouted trying to make people ashamed of ignoring Zim.

"Vile woman, I did what you told me to, can I have my latest plan to destroy human life back?"

"Yeah, sure, but seriously Zim, what's so threatening about a sock puppet?" She said wiggling the puppet's arms back in forth touching their paws three times.

"Don't do that!" Zim warned her but it was already too late for when she tapped the fourth time, a huge neon pink laser beam shot out from the middle of the palm.

"Ooooo…Pretty pink like unicorn magic." The girl peeped amazed at the beam as it shot through the mall leaving the palm.

"I like the laser!" Gir peeped.

"Oww! My ass! My perfectly round donkey!" A man screamed.

"Cheese it!" The girl warned them.

"What does cheese have to do with anything? And why does that man have a burro?" Zim questioned the frantic girl.

"Just run!" The girl said running towards the exit.

"My weapon!" Zim screamed to her. The girl saw she still had the puppet and took it off her hand.

"Take it!" The girl shouted as she threw it to Zim. "I'm outta here!"

"At last!" Zim said proudly as he picked up his puppet. "Victory for Ziiiimmmm!"

"Hey, you!" The man shouted at Zim seeing the hand puppet that shot him in the butt.

"Ahhhh!Gir take me home!" Zim demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted in his recognition voice and took Zim on his back. Gir slammed through the doors as Minimoose followed them as they flew out the mall into the sky. A little girl in the parking lot saw the three fly away and pointed to them.

"Look, Mommy, birdies!" She squeaked holding her mother's hand.

"That's nice dear." She said pulling on her arm not paying too much attention to the flying deformed platypuses.


End file.
